Hidden Malice
by Sarah16
Summary: The story of the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle... and the rise of Yevon. Yunalesca and Zaon's relationship tangled within the war. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Malice**  
_This spiral of infatuation… I hate it._

  
  


Above all things, Yunalesca loved her father. She admired everything that he did. His ideals for Zanarkand—his hopes and dreams for the city. She admired this. So much that she knew she'd do anything for him; her father, Yevon. 

————— 

Despite the serene setting of Zanarkand, there was no peace among the city. Zanarkand had prospered for many years. But now, with tension growing thicker and stronger between Bevelle with each passing moment, there was a blanket of sorrow lying firmly across the skies of the city. 

Within the palace, Yevon and his priests, attendents, and other political figures had discussed their tactics. But to no one's surprise, there was no solution. 

"After all these years, Bevelle finally decides to wage war," Lord Aku exclaimed, as he slammed his gloved fist down on the oval table the political figures were sitting at. "The only answer here is to fight back!" 

Yevon lifted up his hand; his delicately shapen hand that held so much power. Yevon, without a doubt, was a very fragile and elegant looking man. Clothed in robes draped with sashes decorated in symbols of his family's decent and long silvery hair. What stood out the most was his piercing red eyes. With just a flicker at someone, he could transform the bravest man into a cowering child. His interest for Zanarkand was for its worth, not its people. 

"We shall use defense on the city itself. Barging into Bevelle with their cursed machines will not protect the city. We must focus all of our strength to our defense," said Yevon. His voice was low, seductive, and smooth—like leather. The rest of the people attending the meeting stood up, pushing their chairs from beneath them, either agreeing with their leader or shouting dislike for his decision. 

Through all the commotion, a scantily clad young woman peered from behind the door to the room. She watched intently at her father's work. Her lips curved into a smile, twitching slightly in satisfaction. No matter what Yevon did or said, _she_ believed in him. 

Yunalesca, Yevon's only and most beloved child. 

Yunalesca slid the door closed slowly, as not to disturb the chaos within the room on the other side. She twirled her silvery hair—much too like her father's—within her long and slender fingers. Toes curling against the cold marble below her, Yunalesca began walking, gazing out over the city to her left through the open walkway. The red in her eyes seemed to sparkle as she did this. Before long, she had stopped to fully admire the view over Zanarkand… The sorrow that was taking over Zanarkand flickered in her eyes. A desiring passion was burning inside her. Not so much for the city, but the sorrow it was emitting. She loved the feeling of sorrow. So much that it hurt. 

"Excuse me, miss." 

Yunalesca's eyes snapped shut and then opened. They were back to their normal shade of red, not so hungry and anxious. She turned, looking up into the eyes of a young man, clad in golden armor and purple silk. Her eyes blinked, as they focused on the strange but satisfyingly arousing man, who gazed back at her with much curiosity and desire. She then waited for a moment, expecting the man to bow before her… And she waited… Even though it was only for a few seconds, to Yunalesca, it felt like hours. 

"Excuse me, miss," the man said again, "…Have you seen Lord Aku?" It was apparent this soldier had no idea who she was. Slightly taken aback by his presence, she studdered before managing to say anything to him. 

"H-he's in a meeting right now. A very important issue is being discussed among the officials," Yunalesca said. 

"Is there a chance I could see him later then?" Yunalesca blinked two times. _I'm not supposed to answer his questions—be a servant to his will_. 

"I don't know," she replied. _Great_, she thought, _now that I sound completely unaware of anything._

"Well, if you could give him a message for me…" the man stopped, staring down at her with even more care. Yunalesca could sense a certain gentleness about him. Something she didn't dare want to feel… _At all_. In no way did she want to help this soldier in front of her, addressing her like she was merely a servant. But even if her thoughts did not want her to, her body did. 

"I'll make sure he gets it," she replied. _Dammit… why am I agreeing to do a favor for this man?_

"Please tell him that Lord Zaon, from Bevelle, has come with news of Bevelle and its current standings with the war," he paused, as if to make sure she was getting all this down. Yunalesca felt slightly inferior by the way he did this, "And tell him I am willing to bring him such news in the future." 

Yunalesca nodded to him, "I'll be sure he gets that message." 

Zaon smiled warmly to Yunalesca. She winced at his kindness. "Thank you for your time, m'lady." Zaon bowed to her and turned, walking down the hall of Yevon's palace. Yunalesca stood, unable to speak, in awe of the man who had so casually approached her. Not only was he so informal but he was from Bevelle. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She sat down on the floor of the palace, letting her feet dangle over the side of the wall, over the city below. She leaned sideways, resting her head on a pillar supporting the roof over the open hall. The sun was setting over the city creating a truly phenomenal sky. 

She hated it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Malice**  
_This spiral of infatuation… I hate it._

  
  


Yunalesca laid her head down on her feathery soft pillow. She sighed, expressing her boredom. She always hated waiting for the outcome of the political meetings her father held and attended. And that thought of that Bevelle man—that Lord Zaon—who was completely unaware of who she was or the danger he was putting himself in. There was something very arousing about that. True, she didn't even know the man, and she would always love her father, Yevon, before anyone else. But this Lord Zaon… she could sense something about him. For the most part she hated the aura he emitted to her. Though part of her… was screaming for more. 

Without further hesitation, she sat up from her bed and walked back out to the open hall, where she first met him. Every part of her had the intention of confronting Lord Zaon… delving into who he was. She had never met someone who made her feel absolutely uncomfortable—like she was going to scream if she was forced to be around them much longer. Perhaps, that was what was so sensual about the entire situation. The experience of new feelings. 

Before she knew it, she was nearing the palace's entrance, quickly approaching the almost pathetically tall and large front doors. She pushed them open with some added effort, her bangles jingling with her trembling of anticipation. Outside, she could see Lord Zaon, slowly walking down the steps. 

Yunalesca felt the urge to call out to him… She quickly stopped herself from resorting to such a childish action. Even if she were to say something, she would have been interrupted by his turning around and smiling to her. It was a warm and radiating smile. Yunalesca hated it so much that she couldn't help but love it. In return, she offered a very small, almost forced smile… She'd play along with this. 

"Ahh, m'lady. Can I help you with something?" Zaon asked. His smile had faded to a quiet but intentional smirk. To Yunalesca, this was much more 'her style.' 

"Yes, _Lord Zaon_," she announced, almost as if to mock him, "You could explain your business with Lord Aku and your purpose for visiting my humble city more thoroughly to me." Lord Zaon raised an eyebrow to her, his smirk faded altogether. 

"'Your city'? …May I ask how Zanarkand could possibly 'your city'?" Yunalesca simply rolled her eyes, letting a dramatic sigh escape her ruddy lips. 

"So you obviously have no idea who I am?" 

"I would think if I knew, I would have addressed you as such by now." 

_He's quick, witty, and to the point. Hmph. Interesting._ Yunalesca thought. 

"I am Lady Yunalesca, only child of Lord Yevon, my father." Her expression was now one of the 'listen and respect me now' type of looks. To her surprise, he wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he seemed thoroughly amused by the whole matter. 

"Well, _Lady Yunalesca_," he was now obviously mocking her, "If you wish to discuss my business in 'your city,' you could accompany me for lunch in 'your city.'" Somehow, Zaon had struck Yunalesca as a more caring person… not at all like this. Perhaps his previous kindness was an act—a show. And as much as she'd enjoy lunch with this stranger, it didn't take long in her thoughts to recognize his origins from Bevelle. 

"Very well," Yunalesca said, agreeing to go with him. At that moment, she desired to slap herself. It was like he was seducing her… which was not the way she wanted it to be like. It was her responsibility to seduce _him_. 

"Is your interest in this lunch for your own purpose or in interest of Bevelle?" she asked, wanting to figure out why he was being so casual with her—still—even after she had made her status very aware to him. That's probably what compelled her to say yes… well, that's how it went in her mind, anyways. 

Zaon nodded to her, indulging in her desire to understand his motives. 

"I assure you that it's strictly personal. I have no intention of harming the great daughter of Yevon." He offered a small smile in reassurance. She nodded back to him, walking further down the stairs leading up to the palace, him following her lead. The two than walked into the city. 

This was the first time Yunalesca had ever left without her father. Strangely—and to her surprise… she liked it. 

————— 

The sorrow that filled the city was all around her. Yunalesca had to admit she was quite comfortable with the sorrow hanging over her. Though it didn't seem to even phase Zaon. _He just not be in tune with his senses_. In truth, it was the fact that deep down, she was so incredibly malicious. Her inner, ominous self was just itching to come out. She inherited this certain evilness from her father. The unforgiving, selfish yet sacrificing self that Yevon had. 

"So why did you come here?" Yunalesca inquired. She couldn't fathom why Zaon would exchange any information about Bevelle's plans with the officials of Zanarkand. He didn't seem very loyal or dedicated to his city. _His city_. Zaon grinned. 

"Well… It's in best interest of both countries… I mean, does it really have to come down to war?" 

"Are you trying to tell me you have no interest in war? Aren't you some kinda of general…?" Zaon was beginning to confuse her. 

"I don't think violence will solve anything. Besides, it seems that Zanarkand's got enough problems…" Zaon stopped himself right there. Yunalesca's red eyes began to flicker with intensity. 

"What do you mean about Zanarkand and it's problems? There are no problems with my father, Yevon, ruling it." Yunalesca folded her arms, as they walked. A few of the passerbys bowed towards Yunalesca. She ignored them all, her eyes fixated on Zaon, who dared insult her city. 

"You mean you can't sense it?" 

"Sense what exactly…?" Yunalesca asked. _He couldn't possibly sense… sense this intoxicating sorrow? …Could he?_ It was obvious Zaon was contemplating on letting out what he wanted to say. He shifted his weight awkwardly as they walked. It looked as if he was about to tumble over in his… stupidity. 

"I don't think your father—Lord Yevon—does things in best interest of the people around here. There seems to be a looming blanket of sorrow hanging over the city…" Zaon winced a little, after letting that out. Yunalesca stopped stiffly in her tracks. Zaon could tell he had offended her deeply. He, too, stopped and looked towards her, awaiting her response. 

"My father, Yevon, is the greatest ruler Zanarkand has ever seen." Her eyes were flickering even stronger now. Zaon could sense the hidden malice within her. It was very intimidating. He winced again after just looking at her. Her whole body seemed to be glowing with rage. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, Yunalesca. Perhaps it's just an outsider's opini—" 

"Don't even try to justify your thoughts, Zaon." She continued walking again, towards the pub down the end of the street. Zaon shook his head, unable to think of anything to say. 

"So why do you want to help us?" Yunalesca asked. She really could not fathom his true purposes… or if he had any motives for that matter. 

"I… want to help its sorrow," Zaon forced out. Yunalesca looked down at her almost bare body, clad in a few sashes with descriptions in Zanarkand's ancient, native tongue. She slid her fingers through her silvery hair, taking in a deep breath of the sorrow-filled air. 

"Well, you're too late for that," Yunalesca said. 

————— 

Lord Aku and Yevon exited the chaos of the room together. Lord Aku looking stressed and out-worked, while Yevon stood next to him, truly pleased. 

"I swear—" Lord Aku began, but Yevon cut him off almost instantly. He held up his light, soft and delicate hand again; Lord Aku ceased his talking. 

"Aku… Dear old friend…" Yevon began. The grin on his face grew to a very intimidating smile, "You needn't worry about the council's approval. I, afterall, am in charge of things here." Lord Aku bowed to his leader. 

"But do you really think you'll be able to, your highness?" Yevon looked at the old and aged man before him—the battle hardened general turned Lord… questioning him. 

"I would expect more faith and loyality from someone like you, Aku. You insult me." 

"I digress, your highness. I was merely asking you of your faith in your plan." Yevon flashed his eyes at Aku. Aku, liked Zaon did, winced at the site of his blood red eyes. 

"I would never question my power. And you should best watch your own." Aku nodded meekly, feeling more inferior than he did before. Yevon glared at him, happy that Aku was put back in his place. 

Even if he didn't do much wrong in the first place.   
  
  
  


—————  
Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. I do hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. I have every intention of making it atleast 20 chapters. If you don't mind, some reviews would rock. I'd like to know what everyone thinks ;) 

Don't expect this fic to be too fluffy and stuff… though I do guarantee some in the future. I still have to get it going, but generally, I like the direction this fic is taking. - Sarah 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Malice**  
_This spiral of infatuation… I hate it._

  
  


"So you have every intention to prevent this war…?" Yunalesca questioned, trying to understand Zaon's logic. 

"Well, I suppose that's what it comes down to." 

"I don't see why you even bother," retorted Yunalesca. She sipped her drink slowly and politely, not taking her red eyes of off Zaon. 

"I don't know… But I have to try," Zaon replied. Yunalesca chuckled lowly to herself, shaking her head. She finished her drink and set it down quietly on the table. 

"Have fun trying." She stood up from the table, throwing some gil down onto it to pay for the drinks. Zaon took one last sip of his drink and stood up as well. For the past hour they had discussed the politics and purposes of war, avoiding the topic of Yevon's effect the entire time. Zaon explained how Bevelle wants to be the only leading power in Spira. How the people of Bevelle disagree with Zanarkand and what they practice. Yunalesca was amused throughout the entire conversation; Zaon was so passionate about what he said. 

The two exited the pub together, eyes squinting as they came in contact with the sun. Yunalesca held up her hand, sheilding her red and sensitive eyes from the radiating light. 

"So will I see you again?" Zaon asked, as they approached the steps of the palace. Yunalesca stopped and turned on her heels to face him, tilting her head, studying his expression—his sincerity. 

"I don't know… Will you?" She was teasing him and could tell he didn't like it at all. 

"I just thought… since… hmm…" 

"You just thought that…?" 

"It-it'd be nice to see you again," Zaon stammered. Yunalesca grinned fakely, as if to mock his honesty. 

"We'll see." Zaon nodded to her reply regally. It turned into a soft bow. 

"Thank you for your time, m'lady. I do hope our paths cross in the future," he said. 

"I'm sure they will," Yunalesca replied, smiling warmly to him; the smile seemed to hurt. Zaon smiled in reply to her own. He seemed to be grinning—beaming with satisfaction. His feet led him backwards down the stairs, not taking his eyes off Yunalesca, who stood at the top of the stairs by the large doors. She tilted her head sheepishly, indulging in his happiness. Zaon nodded to her once more, before turning and walking cheerfully down the street towards Mt. Gagazet, which bordered the city on the south side. 

Yunalesca's first reaction would be to roll her eyes. But this time… it was different than that. Her smile faded, as it was hurting; her cheeks pulsing from the extended length of grinning towards him. There was something about Zaon that appealed to her. 

He was everything she wasn't. 

That was enough to satisfy her. 

————— 

Yunalesca's hands laid limpy at her sides as she strode through the palace towards her father's quarters. She was debating whether or not to let him know of Zaon's approaches to her. Perhaps it would add a surge of more tension between Bevelle and Zanarkand. That, to her, was a very good thing. She grinned, anticipating what her father's final reaction would be. 

The doors before her were many many meters tall and were almost impossible to push, even with effort. After a few moments of pressure against the doors, she was able to step cautiously into the depths of her father's quarters. 

The area was much more extravagant than any other parts of the castle—even hers. Yunalesca couldn't decide if that was good or bad, considering she knew her father loved her with all his heart. Perhaps he was planning to update her quarters. Of course he would, even if she were to ask right now. Shaking the thoughts of rooms and decor out of her head, Yunalesca approached the door to her father's bedroom chamber. She was prepared to enter with news of Zaon, hoping that her father would be quite pleased. 

The door to the bedroom chamber was much smaller than the large one to enter his quarters, though this seemed much heavier to Yunalesca than the previous door. She pushed as hard as she could, noticing that the door was slowly opening. 

Extraordinarily, it was much harder to open. Yunalesca concluded that her anticipation was weighting her down and clouding her inner and outer strength. 

She assured herself she was not being swayed by Zaon's intriguing personality. Though deep down, she was.   
  
  
  


—————  
Chapter 3. Finally. I neglected this fic for a while… please forgive me =O! A new chapter is in store. Please stay tuned! 

- Sarah 


End file.
